As people are increasingly affluent today, motor vehicles (such as cars and electric vehicles) are becoming increasingly popular. In addition to continuous improvement in the vehicle power, requirements in the vehicle safety are also increased. In general, drivers identify other objects behind the vehicle by using rear-view mirrors. However, the drivers cannot see through pillars between front and rear doors (B-pillars), pillars between rear doors and rear windshields (C-pillars), rear trunks, and vehicle body itself, which cause blind zones or blind spots. This may interfere driving safety. To improve traffic safety and avoid traffic hazards, there are vehicle rear-side monitoring systems installed in vehicles in the market. For example, a vehicle rear-side monitoring system is usually installed at the back of the vehicle or inside the vehicle. The vehicle rear-side monitoring system captures rear images and displays rear images on screens. This alerts the drivers to keep a safe distance from other vehicles or obstacles. However, viewing angles of the vehicle rear-side monitoring system differ from viewing angles of the driver. There are blind zones or blind spots caused by the B/C pillars, the rear trunks, and the vehicle body. This may cause vehicle collisions because the drivers incorrectly estimate rear distances. Therefore, the existing vehicle rear-side monitoring system needs to be improved.